


Drabble 5

by cairowren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairowren/pseuds/cairowren





	Drabble 5

“For someone who says they despise that day, you seem oddly excited for it,” Ren said, eyes glued to the screen as he handled the game controller.

 

“Despise is a bit of a reach. Just because I don’t like it doesn’t mean I’m going to hiss at every single couple I see,” Hux scoffed from his place by the windowsill.

 

Then it got quiet.

 

“It’s not like I don’t want that for myself you know,” Hux said softly as he gazed out the window. _Possibly with you_

 

“Well I hope you didn’t make plans already. We already planned on having a movie marathon that day, ” Ren reminded him.

 

“Nope,” Hux replied as he gazed at the back of Ren’s head with a sad gaze. “I’m all yours”


End file.
